


Even Gods Get Sick

by LokixTony



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Established Relationship, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixTony/pseuds/LokixTony
Summary: Loki gets the flu and Tony has to take care of him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. God' don't get Sick, Right?

Author Note: Loki and Tony are already a couple at this point. Loki joined the Avengers and so things turned out different with Infinity War. This is based on the fact I currently have flu and feel awful so please excuse me. This is also my first FrostIron 

Chapter One: God' don't get Sick.....Right?

Loki's eyes fluttered open his sight hazy and shaky. His throat burned, his head was pounding and spinning, his whole body ached. He tried to sit up but his head spun and he flopped back down and ended up having a coughing fit. What was this? He had ever experienced being ill before so he had no idea this was a flu bug. The commotion woke a sleeping Avenger next to him who till now had been wrapped in his arms.  
Tony groaned turned around rubbing his eyes, upon seeing his Asgardian God curled up coughing violently he instantly became worried. 

"Loki?" he asked sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder attempting to turn him around. 

Loki just continued to cough and shake groaning at how wretched he felt.

"Lok's please look at me, what's wrong?" he asked finally able to turn him around. 

Loki looked paler than normal which was hard considering his alabaster skin. If he had gotten any paler then he would have gone see-through. What's more parts of his skin were turning that familiar ice giant blue, clearly being ill Loki was not up to keeping that disguises up that he could normally do effortlessly. 

"What did you do to me?" Loki asked his voice hoarse and a whisper.

Tony sighed and shook his head "I have done nothing to your love. You have the flu it seems." and chuckled when he saw the look of both confusion and shock on the mans face.  
"Gods do not get sick," he said burying his face in tony's warm chest, all the same, liking the comfort. 

"Apparently you do, you have been on Midgard for a long time now. your body has probably adjusted to being here so you're bound to catch things now" he said. 

Loki tried to protest but this just made him cough more and groan curling up more into the covers. Tony couldn't help but give a small smile at how precious he looked right now. He ran a hand through Loki's jet black hair and kissed his forehead.  
"I'll go make you something to help. you won't be feeling too great for a few days so just try and relax, don't strain yourself ok," he said before getting up to go to the kitchen. 

Loki had already fallen back to sleep when Tony was at the door. Tony watched him for a moment and sighed knowing that Loki would be a difficult patient yet he wouldn't have his Prince any other way, it was part of his charm. 

Tony came back about a half-hour later with some chicken soup and hot tea on a tray along with some painkillers because he knew Loki must have a thumping headache .  
He quietly lay the stuff on the sideboard and crouched before the sleeping form watching his chest rise and fall with shaky breaths.  
He leaned in and kissed his forehead "wake up my prince."  
All he got was groan and a pathetic swipe of a hand under the covers. 

Tony rolled his eyes and reached under to help his love sit up supporting his back. It did worry him a bit that he was so floppy but the God had never had flu before or even gotten sick to his knowledge so he would feel it a lot.  
He reached for the bowel and sat it between his legs and started to carefully feed Loki who didn't protest in the slightest. Normally he would not let himself be shown as weak.  
Loki managed a few spoonfuls before he refused anymore feeling that he would throw up if he did. 

Tony grabbed the painkillers and tea getting Loki to take them. He knew that the smell of tea would entice him. It was one of Loki's biggest secret that he loved tea.  
Tony smiled watching him sip on the tea even after swallowing the pills.  
he lay him back down when he finished, pulled the covers back over him. It was going to be a long week. 

"J cancel my appointments until further notice." he said and was glad that J responded in a hushed tone "Yes sir" came the voice that both Norse Gods had dubbed Ghost.  
Tony sat back on the bed next to Loki and wrapped his arm around him loving how he snuggled into this arms and gripped at his t-shirt even in his sleep.  
Tony just sat watching him stroking his black hair happy to sit there in peace. If he only knew that peace wouldn't last long he might never have told J to cancel his appointments. He forgot he had an "appointment" with another Norse God that day.


	2. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to help take care of Loki.

Chapter Two: Brotherly Love:  
Loki was still stuck in bed at lunchtime and had had several coughing fits already, his eyes and nose streaming and head pounding amongst all the other things.  
He was currently curled up trying to sleep on Tony's insistence when Thor the big clumsy puppy he was came crashing into the room.  
"Loki brother! Tony informed me you are ill!" he said bounding over.  
Loki just shrank more into the covers and groaned at how loud he was. Seeing this made Thor frown "oh come now Loki it can't be that bad it's just Midgard flu." he said.  
The raven-haired God just shook his head pathetically. Tony came back into the room sighed seeing Thor being well Thor.  
"Thor come on he needs rest leave him be," he said trying to drag Thor away.  
"No! I need to take care of my brother!" he said.  
"Thor, he needs sleep and peace it's not as simple as you think. I know what I'm doing though rest assured," he said.  
Loki turned around to face the other way not wanting to hear their loud voices. Thor tried to get him to turn back but Loki swatted him away if a bit pathetically "just leave me alone" he said and started coughing again.  
Thor looked a little offended and upset but backed off and walked out in a huff.  
Tony sighed and walked over to Loki and stroked his hair gently "Hey my big brave God." he said softly kissing his forehead.  
Loki's eyes fluttered open and he attempted a weak smile that made Tony happy.  
"Sorry about that I forgot I was meant to hang out with him today and you know your brother worries so much. Do you feel like trying to eat something?" he asked.  
Loki nodded and sat up with help and had some water. Tony had made him some mashed up banana in custard something he discovered Loki loved and it was easy to get down (i love this when I'm ill).  
of course, this went down well with the God who seemed to perk up with that and the cup of tea that was offered.  
He looked so cute sitting in bed like this Tony was enjoying playing Nurse with him.  
"What?" Loki asked seeing the look on his face.  
"Oh nothing, just you look so cute right now," he said which earned him a pathetic attempt at a glare. Loki could never stay mad at his mortal.  
Tony chuckled and kissed him on the head, helping Loki lay down again "later if you feel up to want to go for a short walk?" he asked but rolled his eyes seeing Loki was already fast asleep again.  
He sighed smiled laying down next to him and just watched his love sleep stroking the black main he loved.


	3. Recovery....Sort of

Chapter 3: Recovery.......Sort of

A few days past with Loki moping around in bed or with some help from Tony sat in the living room to try and watch tv. He couldn't go out like he wanted to and was getting cabin fever, he was getting rather scratchy, but Tony Couldn't blame the poor guy. Being stuck inside when you are so used to going out all the time being in the fresh air and such.

"Tony please can we just go out, I'm fine." Loki said groaning as he started to cough again. He was feeling a bit better that day, his head had finally stopped pounding and he was able to walk unaided. He even tried one of the silly earth games. 

Tony rolled his eyes at this and rubbed his back helping him to sit up properly "I suppose we can take a short walk, I mean I've not been able to take the dogs out because I'm taking care of you so Thor has been doing it. You know he isn't good with them." he said and chuckled seeing Loki's face of concern.

They had gotten two dogs or as Loki insisted on calling them hounds. Loki and Thor had had some when they were kids on Asgard and when Loki had seen some that looked just like theirs only smaller in a rescue centre he refused to leave until Tony agreed to have them.  
ever since Loki had been extremely attached to them and it was rare to see him without them. But Tony hadn't let them into the bedroom while he had been sick not wanting to overwhelm his precious God.

"Don't worry they are ok just he wouldn't let them off the leads no matter what. so they need a good run and someone who can get them to listen." he said. The dogs only ever listened to him and Loki.

At this moment there was banging and crashing, suddenly the doors flew open to the bedroom revealing Thor chasing after the dogs.  
"I'm sorry I tried to stop them," he said panting.

Loki laughed at this and then because the dogs had jumped onto the bed and started licking him to death.  
"Oh it's good to see you again my babies," he said cuddling them both close.

Tony smiled sat next to him and was glad to see Loki finally recovering enough for the company.  
The dogs were a female Lagotta called Saga that had beautiful brown curly hair and Rune a male who was also laggotta but was beige with brown patches.  
Saga was shy around new people and often stayed right at Loki's side were as Rune rushed off ahead and was always wanting to play and lick. 

"Brother it is good that you are finally recovering!" he said and just as the dogs bounded over to hug Loki who wheezed under all the pressure.  
"Hey take it, easy guys, he may be recovering but he's still ill," Tony said prying Thor from him to sit at the end of the bed.

After a bit of chatter Thor left them to get ready for their walk and the two geniuses set off.  
They decided to take a walk through a woods that not many knew of, only a few dog walkers did so it was peaceful, just what Loki needed. 

"ahh it's so good to be out again finally!" he said. He wanted nothing more than to run around with Rune but he knew he didn't have the energy yet so was content with just walking with Saga by his side, whom always rushed to him if he stumbled which he did a few times on tree roots.  
They finally got to the top the steep hill and out to the big field where Rune could run around freely and they not worry.  
Tony and Loki sat on a bench watching Rune run and play with other dogs, Saga sat happily in between Loki's feet and they just enjoyed the fresh air. 

Tony took Loki's free hand and kissed it making Loki blush. Despite that, they had been a couple for two years now Toy still managed to get Loki to blush so much and he loved he could do this to a God, his God.  
Loki shuffled closer and kissed Tony's lips content with this knowledge he was past the infectious stage so it was ok now.

"hmm i missed this." he hummed against his mortals lips.

Tony smiled and laughed a little, eventually, they decided to walk on some more before turning back over the field to head home.  
"Best day," Loki said as they got in and let the dogs off their leashes and peeled off their coats. 

"fancy something to eat?" Tony asked making his way to the kitchen knowing Loki would follow probably staring at his ass.  
"No not that Loki you're not well enough," he said without even having to look back and grinned hearing the disappointed moan. 

"Fine, I'll have some tea with crumpets." he said huffing and sat at the table.  
Tony made a disgusted face at the mention of tea, it was all Steves fault. Steve had introduced Loki to tea one day and ever since Loki couldn't get enough of it. How could he prefer tea over the beautiful nectar that Is coffee?

Loki laughed at this again coughing though not as violently as the day before which was a good sign.  
They sat content at the table eating and having their tea and coffee watching people walk along the streets below the tower. Tony had decided to stay at the tower when the others all moved to the Avengers compound enjoying having his place which now was also Loki's. 

"I'm glad you're finally getting better Loks I worried a lot." he said resting his head on Loki's shoulder who just smiled and wrapped an arm around him sipping his tea.

[](https://imgur.com/I0ah3JS)

This is my own phto I tok so I have permission to use it. 


End file.
